Naruto Story Ideas & Challenges
by SuperSaiyanRose Connor
Summary: Just a couple of story ideas that come to my head. Since I'm not a good writer I figured I'd share the ideas and see it anyone wants use it for themselves. See inside for story scenarios.
1. Introduction Rin raises Naruto

**A/N I've been reading fanfiction for many years and have developed some of my own ideas. Unfortunately, writing has never be a strong point for me and I've never been able to write an assignment over 700 words. No matter how many times I took English GCSE I could never get past a D Grade. So, one night I came up with an idea. Since I have ideas but can't write, and challenge fics have been around for a while, I thought that I could present a scenario, the bases and see if other people want to use it and turn make it into a story of their own. So, let's begin with my first idea**

 **Rin raises Naruto**

 **Scenario**

Instead of being killed by Kakashi, Rin survives, and Minato manages to properly seal the 3 Tails in Rin giving Konoha a new Jinchuuriki. Knowing how rough life will become Kushina, know exactly how Rin will feel isolated and shunned due to her holding Kurama, comes in and becomes very motherly towards her. After Kurama is sealed into Naruto, Rin chooses to adopt and raise him, treating him like a little brother.

Now with this there should be some big and small changes with characters from canon

 **Rin.** She would be very nurturing, loving but very protective towards Naruto. People are aware of them being Jinchuuriki and know of Naruto's heritage but still be bastards towards them ( **Bee was A's adopted brother, yet people still hated him** ) But she isn't cold and heatless since she would have leant from Kushina and she would have Kakashi and her teammate to watch her back. If wanted to, she could be taught how to control the 3 Tails but that's the writer's choice.

 **Naruto.** Now that has someone to teach and raise should smarter and more competent. Since Rin raises him it would make sense that Kakshi would come by now and again and would probably teach him a thing or two. This does not mean he should be overpowered, but it's not a necessity. It would make sense for him to be able to know some basic medical ninjutsu. Naruto is also aware that he is a Jinchuuriki when he starts the academy. Speaking off which, Naruto should be either older than he was in canon or start along with the rest of his classmates **(Clearing the plot hole of how he managed to fail 3 times before and yet everyone else still hadn't passed)**

 **Kakashi**. He never killed his teammate he should never have angsty period he was in and never should have obtain his Mangekyou Sharingan.

 **Obito.** Now this can be a problem. The way I can see it is that he either returned to Konoha or died after being crushed by boulders. If he did survive then there should be no reason he wants to use Infinite Tsukuyomi. It also means he is much weaker since he would also never had awoken his MS, plus I doubt he would want to kill Rin. If he does die, then I imagine that Black Zetsu would take his place and form the Akatsuki.

 **Yagura + Kiri.** Since he is either good or dead, Obito would never had placed Yagura under the genjutsu ( **Which made no sense anyway since it was established that he was a perfect Jinchuuriki and therefore should not have been able to fall under a genjutsu in the first place** ). Yagura would never been a ruthless tyrant as people depicted him to be ( **Shown in his interactions with Naruto in the Jinchuuriki fight).** There would never had been a civil war and Zabuza, Haku or Kisame would not become rouge ninja since Kiri would never had been as brutal like in canon.

 **Sakura.** Since Naruto had people to raise him, she wouldn't be such a bitch towards him for being an orphan. (Wasn't she such a likable character?)

 **I don't really care about any parings, but yea, that's the scenario.**

 **I've always been interested with the idea of there being more than one Jinchuuriki in Konoha and the interactions and relationships Naruto would have with them. Honestly any idea involving the other Jinchuuriki is interesting to me. Most of them were such a waste of potentially good characters, interesting characters, interactions and arcs. As shown with Utakata and Fu. Also, Han has one of the coolest character designs. Yet he has had the least amount of screen time, including filler. Seriously, Kishimoto wasted to huge opportunity there.**

 **Anyway, if anyone likes this and wants to use it for their own ahead. Just send me a Pm so I know if there's anyone wants to attempt it.**

 **So that my first idea. If this goes well. I suppose I'll update with any new ideas that come to mind. I'll also make a separate story page for any crossovers I come up with.**

 **Good day to you all.**


	2. Uzamaki Clan and Uzushiogakure

**AN This focuses on the Uzamaki Clan and Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides), something that should have been expanded and a lot more relevance then it was in canon. Especially considering they're close to the Senju, two of them were married to 2 Hokages and they were the reason The Shinigami Mask existed and therefore were the ones responsible for the return of the Hokagas even came back. Anyway, this story revolves around village had it not been destroyed, and the clan were not wiped to near extinction.**

 **Scenario**

Uzushiogakure was never wiped out and remained strong and prospered into the 6th great nation.

Changes to canon

 **Uzamaki Clan**. Rather has the entire clan live in ether Konoha or Uzushiogakure, it would be like the Hyuga clan and have a branch/smaller family ( **Is there a term for a small group of a family within a clan**?) within Konoha starting with Mito and her decedents working as ambassadors, with Kushina being one of them. They communicate with the "main branch" every month or so updating them with how the both villages are doing and so forth.

 **Members**

The confirmed canon members include Mito, Kushina, Karin and Nagato so they should all be in the story with Karin and Nagato's backstories being reckoned for this story. But when it comes to Nagato's Rinnegan it can be a bit tricky. Ether recon that they were Madara eyes ( **which was honestly stupid** ) or get rid of the eyes all together. ( **Personally, I prefer the first idea** ).

 **Potential Members.** I would expect a lot of OC characters or other from different media ( **Plenty of red heads in anime** ) to expand the size of the clan. For potential members from the Naruto series, I think clan members can include:

 **Tayuya (Cliché yes but I've always loved the idea and the character)**

 **Honaka (That one girl in the filler episode but was heavy implied to be a member anyway)**

 **Fuka (The chick who could drain chakra and souls through her kissing technique. She had red hair, so I could buy it)**

 **Sasori (I don't see why he couldn't. He has red hair and was shown to be very well used in seals)**

 **For main OCs there is going to be a village leader and if you want you can give Kushina siblings**

 **Minato and Kushina.** They should be alive. Why? Well since Uzamaki's are skilled in sealing there would probably other, better options to sealing Kurama rather than Minato throwing away his life.

 **Naruto should have all of Kurama, not just halve.** Never really understood this, but why Minato sealed halve away? This should happen due to the above reason as well. ( **Granted how Kurama got released in this situation is a bit shaky but if you can think of a reason go with it** )

 **Naruto.** Should be smarter, more skilled, respectful especially around his clan and knows funjutsu. He doesn't have to be overpowered and the villagers are still wary of him.

 **Other clans and characters in Uzushiogakure.** I don't think any existing clans from the other Hidden Villages should be moved here rather clans and kekkei genkai that were not explored or explained in canon or where introduced in filler. These can include:

Jugo's clan, Guren's clan/crystal release, Iburi Clan (aka the smoke people), Kimmaru and the Kaguya Clan (only much less blood thirsty as they were depicted in canon, plus apparently, they're descendants of Kaguya and that would make them relatives to the Uzamaki), Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai, Chinoike Clan, any clan that were wiped out in Kiri like Haku's (Noticed how Most of these seems to have been introduced though Orochimaru?) Those are just a couple of ideas, but they must have come from somewhere so why not Uzu?

 **So, yea that another idea. I know that there are a few fanfics with similar plot but in my opinion, there should be more. I mean it's the main characters clan, so they should have played more of a role in the series in general, and I think there enough material there for people to make more fics about them.**

 **Anyway, if you want to give this story a try go for it. Let me know through review or Pm.**

 **Good bye and happy holidays.**


End file.
